


Everything must be perfect

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Trek '09
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff involving Bones' sore feet and beautifully dressed captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything must be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my [ livejournal](http://goldenfish-jz.livejournal.com/6393.html)

When the evening ended Jim knew everything they went through was worthy. Everything since they met brought them to that moment, all the little fights and giant disasters. All led them to that day filled with friends and happiness, the day Bones said the two most important words to Jim: 'I do'.

The young captain was glowing in a light grey suit and white shirt that made him look even eerier and caused his eyes to seem painfully blue. He slowly entered the nuptial room and found Bones sprawled in a beige arm chair, hair mused up, suit opened and shirt loosen from his trousers. He was also barefooted and it caused Jim to shiver in delight; he liked Bones feet much more than he was willing to admit.

When the doctor heard him he turned his head to face Jim, he looked tired but there was something wild and bright in his look that made Jim happy. Bones looked at him so intently and deeply that before he realised Jim was blushing.

“My feet hurt” Bones said at last, wiggling his toes as if to make a point.

Jim crossed the room and knelt in front of his now husband. He took one of his feet in his hand and looked at it, there were few red sore spots and a small blister in the little toe. Jim kissed it carefully and looked up at Bones with regretful blue eyes: Bones' feet were sore because of the shoe Jim choose for him to use in the wedding party. But it couldn't be helped, that shoe matched perfectly with the suit Bones wore and the suit clung to his broad shoulder magnificently and the nut-brow color of it made every fleck of green in Bones' eyes shine. There was no doubt the doctor was the most beautiful living being in the party – and Jim was there too just to make a comparison.

Jim nuzzled the foot as he stroked one hand up and down Bones' calf, feeling the firm muscle beneath the smooth skin. Bones was used to Star Fleet anatomic boots and hypoallergenic uniforms, no wonder he was all soft and beautiful. Bones' brought his other feet to Jim's waist and gently pulled him up with lazy movements of his leg. 'Come with me' he mouthed without making sounds. The blonde happily obliged, sitting on Bones' lap and kissing him with gentle lips.

“How do you feel?” Bones asked when the kiss ended. His big hand caressing Jim's face lovingly and the younger man turned into his palm, kissing the golden band in his finger before answering.

“Better than ever” he sighed contently and looked deeply into the brunet’s hazel eyes. “You?”

“If my feet weren't about to kill me I'd be perfect” there was a playful edge to his voice and he rested his forehead against Jim's as he spoke. Jim smiled and his eyes shone with malice at the same time his face displayed the most innocent expression a man his age could muster.

“I can make it up for you if you'd like it.”

Bones laughed darkly, a rich sound that reached Jim's skeleton and caused him to fall even deeper in love.

“You better do it, kid.”


End file.
